Sleep With Devil
by Rikanagisa
Summary: bagaimana jika kau harus tinggal bersama orang yang kau benci? A chanchen fanfictions


Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Chen mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup. Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Namja itu, Namja jahat itu menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi. Chen mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman.

Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Chen seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin Namja itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya, mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat Namja itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Chen tidak seperti sekarang dia masih berpenampilan normal seperti namja umumnya, bukan menjadi yeoja seperti saat ini. rambutnya masih pendek dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Chen mengernyitkan matanya lagi, aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti Yeoja murahan, desahnya. Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Chen, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Namja itu ada disana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Chen mendengus, yah karena dia Namja jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya. Dengan penasaran Chen menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok Namja itu, Park Chanyeol. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Park Chanyeol, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Chen pahit.

Dulu keluarga Chen adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi Perkebunan, kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Chen keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna. Pikiran Chen menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi yang dibuatkan ibunya dengan penuh cinta, Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian Park Chanyeol datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Park Chanyeol tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Chen, dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Park Chanyeol, kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Chanyeol menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Chanyeol dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya. Keluarga Chen jatuh miskin seketika.

Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana, berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka. Chen kuat menanggung itu semua. Tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahpun, ayah terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginga. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja. Chen masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku, menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat, ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih, karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai bermabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi, lalu pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali, dan ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnya lah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri. Chen sebatang kara. Dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Park Chanyeol. Sejak Namja itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Chen harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Park Chanyeol, dimana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Chen mendapat informasi, bahwa Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, klub Azalea. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chen meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini. Semua butuh pengorbanan, Chen menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar, Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi, kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya Namja-Namja genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli. Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Chen merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti, kepuasan untuk membunuh Namja itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan Namja itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Park Chanyeol malam ini. Park Chanyeol tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, Chen menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Park Chanyeol, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Park Chanyeol merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa. Dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguardnya yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Chanyeol menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu. Pemilik klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Chanyeol.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Namja gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik, "Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani anda." gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat. Chanyeol menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua Yeoja disana yang hampir- hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan. Gumamnya dalam hati, semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat. Chanyeol memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada Yeoja itu.

Yeoja yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa sexy tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Aku mau dia." gumamnya sambil menunjuk Yeoja itu.

"Aku mau dia." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Chen merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dia yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dengan gugup Chen menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu, mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu." sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Chen tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Chanyeol, akan berakibat fatal. Chen mengernyit pada Chanyeol, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah...apakah..." Chen berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah anda ingin dibawakan minuman?" Chanyeol hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa." Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Chanyeol, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Chen gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. Sedikit lagi Chen .., gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan sedikit lagi . Chen mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya. Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Chanyeol, semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Chen dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Chanyeol hidup, karena Namja itu tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya. Matanya malahan tertuju pada Chen dan memandangnya tajam. "Duduk." Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya. Sekujur tubuh Chen mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan, tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa Namja ini beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini? Ketika Chen termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Chanyeol, sehingga dengan terpaksa Chen duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Chen, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya. Chen sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Kim Youngman." Jawabnya kaku. Chanyeol mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Chen mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Chen dengan cermat, "Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini."

"Chanyeol...dia pegawai baru kami tuan Chanyeol, maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup, wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Chen melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Chen, "Ayo perkenlkan dirimu kepada tuan Chanyeol, tuan Chanyeol telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya, itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih." Perintah itu membuat Chen menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh. "Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya telah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Chanyeol yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi." jawab Chen ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai, Gelas Chanyeol beracun itu sudah Chanyeol meja Chanyeol, dan sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tapi sebelum Chen sempat berdiri, Chanyeol meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya chen duduk lagi, kali ini di pangkuan Chanyeol. "Apa apaaan ." Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya, Chen berontak ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas. Ciuman itu sangat tak sopan karena bibir dingin Chanyeol tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, lidahnya langsung meyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Chen, menghisapnya, menikmatinya dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. Sekujur tubuh Chen terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Namja ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu Yeoja, sehingga Yeoja belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa Namja ini tengah memanfaatkan begitu banyak yeoja demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya mebuat Chen merasa muak, dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong Namja itu menjauh, dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

Plakk! Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Chen, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang membatu duduk di sofa VIP nya. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Chen, begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Chen menjerit, "Kurang ajar! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Chanyeol." teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar, Chen menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh Namja berbadan besar sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Chanyeol.

Lengan Namja itu memegang kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Chen tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai namja kekuatannya tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan Chanyeol "Lepaskan dia." suara dingin Chanyeol terdengar di keheningan. Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan Namja yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada yeoja yang berani Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Chanyeol yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Chen, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan.

"Berapa hargamu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar tenang dan dingin, Mata Chen membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan Namja itu. Chen melirik ke gelas minuman Chanyeol yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Chanyeol melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi yeoja gampangan,dia harus mau berkorban menahan perasaaan Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Chanyeol mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Chanyeol tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Chen. Lagipula Chen tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Chanyeol, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada Namja itu.

Namun primadona di bar ini mendekati Chanyeol dengan tatapan luar biasa, dialah yang biasanya dipilih Chanyeol menemani Namja itu ketika Chanyeol berkunjung, dan sekarang tatapanya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Chanyeol tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih cantik daripada dirinya, "Sudahlah Chanyeol," jessica menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Chanyeol, "yeoja jelek itu bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani,,,,,dirimu!" Jessica mengaduh karena Chanyeol meremas pergelangan tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Chanyeol. Jemari Chanyeol mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa meremukan tulang,

"Menyingkir." gumam Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh pada Jessica, lalu menghempaskan tangan Jessica dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Jessica terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan sakit dan ketakutan. Chhanyeol lekas-lekas menjauh. "Nah," Chanyeol memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Chen, "Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya."

Aku harus memiliki Yeoja ini. Kata chanyeol dalam hati. Aku harus memilikinya segera. Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan yeoja ini. Tetap mengapa yeoja satu ini mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menaantang namja paling berbahaya. Mata Chanyeol melirik gelas yang diletakkan Chen di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Chen terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu. Chen bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah Chanyeol ketahui dari awal. Termasuk gender sebenarnya chen, karena tak akan ada yeoja kesulitan berjalan hanya karena menggunakan sepatu hig heels dengan tinggi standar. Sebenarnya tadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menertawakan Chen diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Chen yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan. Mungkin sudah waktunya namja yang satu menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya,

Chen marah mendengar pelecehan Chanyeol atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau? Namja iblis harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak yeoja yang bertekuk di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada orang yang tidak bisa di sentuh olehnya. Dengan marah chen mendongakkan dagunya menantang Chanyeol, "Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada anda." gumamnya kasar Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipecah lengungan gelisah menanti jawaban sang iblis.

Tidak disangka-sangka Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya, "Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya." gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya. Semuanya berlangsung cepat, Chen tidak sempat lari atau menyelamatkan diri, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Chanyeol yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya kasar lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Chen tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu.

Sekuat tenaga Chen mencoba memberontak, Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi. Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Chen. Percuma meminta tolong, karena Chen yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya, semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di Depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya, Sang pemillik Klub masih memandang takjub chanyeol yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Chen yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Chen diturunkan, sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Chen berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh, tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi. Chen meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, frustasi Chen menggigit sekuat tenaga tangannya hingga dia dia lepas dari dekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap kejadian depannya sambil terkekeh geli. Chen terus berontak, menggigit dan menendang sampai kelelahan membuatnya terengah-engah dengan hati penuh kebencian, dia masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat, "Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil." "Mati saja kaul!" sembur Chen penuh kemarahan. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, "Oke, kau yang minta." dengan isyarat anggukan kepala Chanyeol memerintahkan para bodyguardnya, "Masukkan dia ke bagasi" Perjalanan itu terasa melelahkan dan panjang. Tubuh Chen dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Chanyeol ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Chen berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Chen terdiam, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya? Lama sekali Chen menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat, terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti. Suara pintu mobil di banting. Dan Syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Chen bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu. Chen melihat bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Chen," itu suara Chanyeol dan namja itu membuat muka Chen langsung pucat pasi. Namja itu Namja yang dari awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya! "Aku akan membuka bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak." Ada seberkas senyum di suara Chanyeol. Kurang ajar. Namja itu sudah dari tadi menertawakan kebodohannya! "Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah, kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penuh ketenangan, demi dirimu sendiri, karena pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu jika kau bertindak bodoh."

Rumah chanyeol, chen memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, Rumah Chanyeol yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota Gangnam. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar listrik di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses tempat dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Chanyeol. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Dan tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Chanyeol. "Bagaimana Chen? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh seperti penyamaran cantikmu dan identitasmu itu, mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang." Suara Chanyeol di menyadarkan Chen dari lamunannya. "Chanyeol kau membawaku kemari?" gumam Chen penuh keberanian. Terdengar suara Chanyeol terkekeh di luar sana, "Menurutmu kenapa Chen? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Atau kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar dekat, "Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar." Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba tiba dan Chen belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Dibelakang Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Chen tahu, bodyguard Chanyeol tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau dirinya berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Chanyeol mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk, "Silahkan tuan puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar." gumamnya mengejek. Chen menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah, memang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini! Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Chanyeol dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo. Akhirnya chen berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya. Chanyeol mengamati Chen dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya, "Mari, silahkan masuk, selamat datang di rumahku. Tapi aku harap rumahku tidak akan diisi oleh orang dengan identitas bahkan gender palsu" Setengah menatap mengejek chen lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu Chanyeol sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna putih menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas. Chanyeol membawa Chen menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar, "Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini chen mulai sekarang." gumam Chanyeol datar.

Chen membelalakan mata marah pada Chanyeol, "Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal dimana. Aku mau pulang." Bibir Chanyeol masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak, mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, "Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku." Dengan cepat namja angkuh itu memegang pundaknya, dan detik itu Chen menyadari bahwa namja itu tengah berusaha mencium Chen, dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Chanyeol hanya mendarat di pelipisnya. Cengkeraman Chanyeol di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan, "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau Mati." Dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Chanyeol membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Chen masuk, lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Chen yang menggedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?" Chanyeol mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa dikamarnya, hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, namja itu berjalan lalu menatap Oh Seung Hwan, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan berarti dia menyerah kepada anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda, tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Seung Hwan, "Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian." Chanyeol menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini."

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Seung Hwan tenang, "apakah anda ingin memaksanya?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa orang yang tidur denganku, kau tentu tahu." Chanyeol terbiasa dikelilingi Yeoja yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang Yeoja yang mampu menolak pesona Park Chanyeol. Dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit panjang mengena kerah, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna Chanyeol itu seperti malaikat kalau saja matanya tidak menatap dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Chanyeol bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela." Tentu saja. Gumam Seung Hwan dalam hati. Kata-kata Chanyeol bagaikan perintah baginya.

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main. Seung Hwan mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif. Dan kalau orang itu meminumnya, maka dia akan menyerah pada tuaannya dan menyenangkan tuannya. gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Seung Hwan mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Chen. Obat ini akan membuat siapapun tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskan maka dia akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Seung Hwan yakin, Chen akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini. Malam ini namja itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku. Seung Hwan bergumam dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Sudah hampir satu jam Chen dikurung dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa Vintage Elegant karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniturenya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk Yeoja dan Chen merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih Chanyeol yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini. Salah seorang pengawal Chanyeol yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar. Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Chen mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat terlihat menggoda itu.

Perutnya berbunyi, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Chanyeol, dan sekarang dia kena batunya. Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas. Mungkin chen boleh mengintip sedikit apa makanan yang ada di nampan menggoda itu. Chen menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerahkan pada kekuasaan Chanyeol. Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Chen melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda. Akhirnya Chen menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Chen tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini. Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya. Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu sudah tandas, Chen meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah, Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini, Mata Chen berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Chen bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana. Dengan hati-hati Chen melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa, Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat, lagipula Chen baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat. Chen mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan, dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya merasa sakit .

Kepanasan Ada apa ini? Chen memegang dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, Apa dia demam? Napas Chen terengah, semuannya seolah .. terasa panas Chen sangat butuh seseorang Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar tempat Chen dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan Chen masih bangun Kamar chen tampak remang remang, tapi mata Chanyeol menangkap nampan makanan yang masiih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis. Dasar keras kepala. Geram Chanyeol dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa menangani dengan baik sendiri Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang Chen membuat chanyeol menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Chanyeol melihat Chen terbaring di sana, gelisah.

Namja itu belum itu rupanya . Dan dia tampak tidak tenang, Chanyeol mendekat, dan menemukan Chen berbaring disana dengan tatapan tersiksa, tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei sati itu seperti kepanasan, "Tolong" Suara Chen terdengar serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Chanyeol duduk tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Chanyeol, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening makin dalam, lalu kenapa dia tampak kepanasan? "Kau mau minum?" Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengambil gelas di meja pinggir ranjang, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum." Chanyeol bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Chen, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri.

Tubuh Chen menggayut lemah di tubuhnya, dan napas namja itu terengah, "Panas. Tolong panas." Sekali lagi chanyeol mendengar suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa. Chanyeol meminumkan air itu kepada Chen dan dengan rakus Chen menghirup air tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang menyengat tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu. Jangan-jangan .

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuh Chen yang bersandar padanya, dia bisa mengamati Chen dengan jelas Wajah Chen merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia terus mengeluh kepanasan . Jangan-jangan Dengan cepat Chanyeol membaringkan Chen di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak, "OH SEUNG HWAN!"

Sekejap, perkataan chanyeol seolah menggunakan sihir, seung hwan muncul di depan Chanyeol, "Kau campurkan apa di minuman Chen?" Seung Hwan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi,

"Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa." Wajah Chanyeol mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku tau kau memperalat namja itu dalam pengaruh obat itu melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu .

Seung Hwan tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Chanyeol, "Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat namja itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti dia akan menolak anda mati-matian, obat itu satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah" Seung Hwan menatap mata Chanyeol,

"anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin Melakukannya." "Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu." geram Chanyeol marah, Seung Hwan mengangkat bahunya, "Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut."

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?" "ukuran biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya. ini bisa berlangsung selama ber jam-jam atau sepanjang hari" "Selama anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan." Chanyeol mendengar kata-kata Seung Hwan terasa menggoda.

xxx

hello ini fanfic remix novel karya santhy agatha, maaf jika ada kekurangan


End file.
